


Which one would you do ?

by ramonaflow



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, GAY GAY GAY, Gay, gay gay, smart ass - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaflow/pseuds/ramonaflow
Summary: 9b “gurls, quick question.”Tammy “Something wrong ?”9b “No. But I can’t get it out of my head.”Constance “Spit it out.”9b “Which one would you do, Deb or Lou ?”Or, Debbie and Lou find out the girls prefer one of them and they wonder what Daphne's answer to that question would be.





	Which one would you do ?

**Author's Note:**

> You know what I'm going to ask you now... Which one would you do ??? Debbie, Lou, or one of the others ?!

When Lou entered her loft this afternoon, she didn’t expect to find Debbie lying down on the couch, scrolling on her phone as if she was reading the most compelling story ever.

“I can’t believe it.”

She heard her say, mumbling and shaking her head, wearing dark pants and a white blouse. She didn’t even notice Lou coming in. What an outrage.

“Hey, honey I’m home !” Lou said in her perfect imitation of a good housewife, grabbing a beer in the fridge.

Debbie stood up and walked straight to her, not even bothering to answer with a polite “Hi babe”, or “Hey darling”, still holding the phone. Lou frowned, noticing it wasn’t actually Debbie’s phone, wondering if something happened with Claude to make the brunette obviously upset. The heist was almost done, but if anything went wrong with that piece of garbage...

“What’s going on ?” She asked, putting the beer on the kitchen counter.

Debbie didn’t care to answer, she handed her the phone and walked by her, opening the fridge to get her own drink.

New perfume, Lou noticed.

“You know, I have many talents, but I don’t do telepathy yet.” Lou joked.  
“Rose forgot her phone.” Debbie finally explained.  
“Ok... ?”

Why did she always have to guess ? What was wrong about Rose forgetting her damn phone ?

“I turned it on to know whose phone it was and… well, just read this.” Debbie finished, waving her hand with an expression of what, disbelief ? Annoyance ? For once, Lou couldn’t exactly figure out what the hell was going on with the brunette.

Did Rose somehow betray them ? It made no sense. Then again, Rose sometimes didn’t make any sense herself. She sat on the couch, legs crossed set on the low table, frowning in worry to the point of forgetting her beer.

Alright, Debbie had been reading a group text… She scrolled up a little to realize all of their partners were involved, it appeared. She still failed to see the issue there, unless Debbie suddenly became jealous ? She doubted that. They both knew they weren’t always involved in the girls little talks ; Lou even suspected they were talking about them most of those times.

9b “gurls, quick question.”  
Tammy “Something wrong ?”  
9b “No. But I can’t get it out of my head.”  
Constance “Spit it out.”  
9b “Which one would you do, Deb or Lou ?”

Lou burst out laughing, throwing her head in the back, finally relieved it had nothing to do about the heist.

“Is it seriously what’s bothering you ?” Lou asked to Debbie who was busy doing whatever in the kitchen.

She didn’t wait for an answer because, well, now she wanted to know. Yeah, girls, which one of us would you do…

Tammy “omg are you serious”  
Tammy “We’re not having that talk.”  
Amita “Debbie.”  
Constance “tough one. Lou. Have you seen her riding her bike?”  
9b “Lou, I agree.”  
Rose “I’d say Lou too. I like her sense of style.”  
9b “That’s not the question.”  
Rose “Still Lou.”  
Tammy “can’t believe I’m doing that... Debbie.”

Interesting.

She guessed she won that, whatever it was. She turned off the phone and put it back on the low table, knowing perfectly Debbie Ocean was watching her intently from the kitchen. Her partner in crime finally joined her, bringing Lou’s beer and sitting on the chair, facing her with her own beer in her hand and fire in her eyes.

“Why do you even care ?” Lou asked, trying to decipher Debbie’s reaction.

Well, at least it was refreshing to see her being bothered by such trivial things. Oh god, do not mess with that one’s pride.

(Unless you were Lou.)

“I don’t.”

Lou chuckled, shaking her head and giving the brunette a sharp look, waiting for her to acknowledge the truth.

“Alright, maybe I do.” She conceded with a sigh, crossing her legs, drinking a sip of her beer.  
“You’re the boss, they weren’t going to choose you.” Lou pointed what seemed pretty obvious to her, she was more… accessible, simply. Less intimidating than the mastermind that brought them all together and spent more than five years in jail.  
“They’re supposed to choose me because I am the boss.” Debbie retorted with a superior tone.  
“Oh my, Deborah Ocean, how arrogant of you. Don’t you think I’m hot ?” Lou asked, leaning towards her, offering a good view on her cleavage and enjoying Debbie’s gaze clearly following her unspoken invite.

“You’re such a tease.” She finally said, rolling her eyes and laying back on her chair.  
“Anytime hon’.” Lou grinned.  
“I can do it too, you know.” Debbie replied, raising a brow, with a subtle cocky smile.

Oh she did know. She sure did. Don’t hesitate for one second, Lou wanted to say. It wasn’t like she usually did. Oh dear, did she want to take that leap, break that absurd rule they never even talked about, taste that little sweet feeling of danger and give in, for once, just let go and give in.

Still, it had to be Debbie’s move, not hers.

“Although. There’s one missing.” Debbie said, breaking the eye contact for a second.

Indeed there was. Non other than...

“Daphne Kluger.” Lou said out loud, tilting her head.  
“Daphne Kluger.” Debbie repeated with a smile at the corner of her mouth.

She knew that smile.

“What do you suggest, exactly ?”  
“We ask her to choose.”

Simple as that. This was so childish it didn’t even look like Lou, let alone like Debbie. But hell, she’d like to know who Daphne would choose, there was no point lying about that. That was one of the qualities, or defaults, if she was being honest, she shared with Debbie : they were bloody curious.

Besides, those last days following the thrill of the heist were… well, not boring, but kind of dull. Girls were still high on the euphoria of their success, Debbie and Lou had to wait for the very last step to fully enjoy and release the tension. They had time for a little distraction, though.

“When is she coming by ?” Lou wondered, checking the time on her new gold watch.  
“In an hour or so, let’s ask her to stay around after.” Debbie said, crossing her arms on her chest and resting her head down on the back of the chair for a moment. Lou cherished those rare moments, when the brunette allowed herself to relax. They were more and more frequent and she hoped it would soon be natural for her, to get back to the life outside of jail, no threat looming over days and nights.

“What if she chooses me ?” She asked after a moment.  
“She won’t.” Debbie answered, not even looking at her.

How assertive.

“Do you plan on buying her attention ?”  
“I don’t need to.” Debbie replied with a smug smile, staring back at Lou.

That was right. Debbie Ocean didn’t need to buy anyone’s attention. She always caught it the second your eyes met hers. Happened to everyone, even to Lou. Even after all these years.

“She didn’t know either of us before, it will be fair.” Debbie stated, putting her beer on the table.  
“Did something happen between Tammy and you ?” Lou wondered why she asked.  
Debbie focused back on her, thinking, Lou could tell, not about her answer, but the reason behind the question.  
“No, you know it never happened.” She said.  
“I didn’t actually, you two had a few jobs alone.”  
“I guess something could have happened. But no.” Debbie continued in a softer voice.

Could have happened, yeah, she knew the feeling.

“Why would you ask now ?”  
“Curiosity. I always wondered.” Lou answered with a smile, drinking another sip of her beer.

Debbie smiled back, glancing outside, as if she was considering about saying or not what she had in mind. But she did, eventually :

“Like they all wonder about us.” She said, her eyes locking with Lou’s when she finished her sentence.

Like I wonder about us, Lou thought, almost squirming under the brunette’s scrutinizing gaze. They will have that talk, soon enough, but not tonight. Tonight was about millions of dollars hidden in a fridge and a surprise guest who happened to be a movie star.

“Anyway, even if she chooses you, it’ll be 50/50.” Lou remarked, bringing them back to the real issue here.  
“I can work with that.” Debbie nodded.  
“Still hate to lose ?”  
“Always.”

Oh, did she love that proud grin. Debbie leaned back in the chair, legs crossed, eyes locked with Lou’s. It still had that unbearable effect on her, as if she could see right through her. With confidence and trust. Lou was aware of her own eyes lingering on the brunette lips.

“Honestly, it shouldn't be a contest, you know.” She pointed out to stop herself from staring.  
“Easy to say when you actually win.” Debbie countered with a chuckle.  
“I’m not to blame.” Lou retorted with a mischievous smile.  
“Even when you get here late on your bike so everyone can see you on it ?”

She didn’t see that coming.

“Have you been watching ?”

It rarely happened but this time, Debbie was wrong, Lou didn’t do that on purpose, she wasn’t that dramatic. She just developed a bad habit of being late. It probably had to do with her being more of a night bird. And the fact that for more than five years, no one actually expected her home. And yes, she had a bike. So what ?

The only one she actually enjoyed teasing - and did it on purpose - was Debbie. And her long time partner wasn’t oblivious about it. Oh she never had been.

“Everyone has, apparently.”

Yeah, yet it was more satisfying to know Debbie wasn’t completely indifferent.

“I don’t care about everyone.” Lou said in a lower voice, her eyes looking straight into Debbie’s.  
“Are you saying you care about me ? I’m touched.”

Funny thing With Debbie Ocean, whatever she said, unless it was about a heist, you’d never know if she was entirely serious.

“You know, it would be only fair we do the same to them. Which one of them would you do ?” Lou wondered out of curiosity.  
“I never actually thought about it. Tammy, probably. But we’ve known for long I don’t know if it counts…” She looked away for a few seconds. “You know what, if I’m being honest, I could totally do Daphne. What about you ?”

You, obviously, Lou thought, but it wasn’t the question. Constance looked too young to her, and Amita, perhaps too straight ? She liked Nine balls nonchalance, and the woman was stunning at the met. Coming to think of it, Daphne Kluger, though… with her, no question asked, she’d just do it right away. It probably had to do with the fact the woman hadn’t been with them from the start, so she felt less like a work partner, more like a incredibly hot albeit a little irritating woman.

(Not that it prevented her from having not-work-related thoughts about Debbie who had been a partner for decades.)

“Same.” She finally said.  
“Really ?” Debbie asked back - faintly - incredule.  
“What did you expect ?”

Lou sat back on the couch, catching a glimpse of that - hot - insolence in Debbie’s eyes and just playing along.

“No one but me.”

Lou glared at the woman. Sometimes, she really wondered why they weren’t fucking already.

“Oh babe, you’re cute.” She replied, knowing perfectly she wouldn’t like that word.  
“Cute.”

Ah, so easy to fluster, this one, always being so proud.

“Debbie Ocean, you are hot and I would do you any day. Is that what you want to hear ?” Lou gave her the answer she provoked, not even daring to ignore the fact that this was the plain truth. Especially now.  
“Indubitably.”

Don’t.

But why shouldn't they ?

They can’t deny it’s there. It’s always been there. Until Claude happened and Lou thought maybe she had fantasized it all, maybe Debbie just enjoyed the teasing and flirting, never wishing for more. Thinking Lou didn’t wish for more either.

“You’re giving me your look.” Debbie interrupted her train of thoughts.  
“What look ?”

Debbie lowered her head, a brow arched, meaning “you know what look”.

And what are they going to do about it ?

Nothing, Lou realized with a sigh as a knock on the door broke the tension in the air.

“Someone’s early.”  
“Must be Nine balls.”  
“Go open her, I’ll have a shower.”

A shower ? Why would she ? Lou followed Debbie’s silhouette heading to the bathroom while inviting Nine Balls in.

“Looking fine, Lou.”  
“Hello to you too. And thanks.” She answered, looking back at Nine Ball wearing her usual casual jeans and hoodie.

They didn’t talk much, as Nine Balls just sat in her spot, at the extremity of the sofa, like most of the times and used her computer, doing... whatever, and Lou thought about ordering dinner, before considering actually cooking.

Who are you kidding, cooking for eight people ?

“Pizza, Chinese, burgers ?” she asked Nine Balls.  
“Chinese.”

Go for Chinese then. She looked for her own phone when she heard the hacker saying she just ordered. Nine Balls was always two steps ahead. Like Debbie, in her own way.

“Oh, well thanks.”

She threw a look at the young woman, sitting on her crossed legs, now drinking the beer Lou left there, listening to music and humming to the melody. She had a beautiful voice. Who did Nine Balls choose by the way ? Oh yes, her. She smirked.

The bathroom door slam upstairs caught back her attention. Oh. It appeared someone wanted to make an impression tonight.

Debbie threw her a challenging look, knowing perfectly she was absolutely stunning, wearing a sleeveless dark blue dress, already walking on high heels, clicking on the floor, her hair still wet dripping on her shoulders. Wearing heels inside, seriously. Lou crossed her arms across her chest, offering Debbie a rather judgmental stare, to which the brunette answered by a playful wink.

“Hi Leslie.” She said, stopping at the top of the stairs.  
“Hi.”

Lou kept herself from laughing at Debbie’s expression when the brunette realized Nine Balls didn't even look at her. Her loss, though. Lou joined Debbie, following her to her room, leaning against the frame of the door to admire the woman.

“You really don’t want to lose.” She stated, allowing herself to point the obvious.  
“You still have time to change, honey.”

She answered, checking herself on the mirror, getting one of her few own - recently stolen - necklaces. Lou couldn’t resist, going to her to help her put it, standing behind her, exchanging a look with her partner’s reflection as her fingers brushed her soft skin.

“Thank you.”

Lou took a step back as Debbie turned around.

“My, Debs, you are beautiful.”

Debbie’s raised brows reminded her she rarely made compliments without any kind of amusing teasing undertone. She always meant it. But sometimes, it’s alright to just say it.

“Thank you, Louise.”  
“Oh god don’t call me Louise.” Lou hushed her with a weary breath.  
“Wear your best, Louise.” Debbie whispered in her ear, heading out quite victoriously.  
“You are unsufferable.”  
“I know.”

*

She made her mind on a deep cleavage, a transparent black shirt that didn’t cover much, leather pants and biker shoes. Since apparently the biker look was quite successful… Better go with it. Once downstairs, Debbie and Lou found everyone settled in, chit chatting around beers and… what was that… ? Lou glanced over to Rose who was rambling about the difference between greek and french cheese, oh yeah, of course Rose brought some cheese. She wondered who was her supplyer and made a mental note to ask her.

“Rose, you forgot your phone earlier. It’s there somewhere…” Debbie frowned, seeing the various amount of (junk) food on the coffee table.  
“It’s chinese, Nine Ball ordered.” Lou leaned in to explain as she walked by to join the group.  
“Too lazy to cook ?” Debbie asked under her breath.  
“I’m sorry, are you talking about yourself ?” Lou countered, because, frankly, why would she be the only one to cook ? Debbie was basically living here.

Lou realized everyone was silently watching them, exchanging looks, Constance mouthing something that suspiciously sounded like “you know I’m right” to Amita, Tammy giving everyone glares and clearing her throat to stop whatever was going on there.

“So, you wanted to see us all ?”  
“Eat, we’ll talk later.” Debbie said with a grin.

Lou checked her phone to find a message from Daphne, warning them she would be a tad late. As soon as they settled in, everyone came back to their little talks, sharing stories of their new projects now they were… rich. Lou couldn’t help but smile in anticipation, picturing their reaction when they’d find out they were even richer than expected. Sitting on the couch between Tammy and Nine Ball, she shared a proud look with Debbie, who was actively pretending to pay attention at Rose’s very specific description of cheese and wine best combinations.

“So, why are you two dressed like that ? Are we going out or something ? Is this it ?” Tammy blurted out.  
“What are you talking about, this is our normal…”  
“Oh please. She’s wearing heels indoors…”  
“Are you two having a date ?” Nine Balls said out of nowhere.  
  
Lou chuckled, putting back her box of noodles on the table.  
  
“Stop the interrogatory, please. We’re just welcoming someone tonight.”  
  
Better give them something to work with.  
  
“Are we ? Who ?” Tammy asked in surprise.  
“That Clark guy ?” Nine Ball continued.  
“Claude, and god no, trust me, we’re not going to see this one before a very long time.”  
“Still, you could have told us, we would have dressed better…” Tammy insisted. Lou noticed her running her hands through her hair.  
“You are beautiful Tammy, and I like your jeans.”  
  
Tammy gave her a doubtful look, smiling as she said :  
  
“Thank you, but you don’t.”

A buzz distracted her, she grabbed her phone, Daphne was downstairs.

“Debs.” She let her partner know with a simple nod.

Of course, Daphne Kluger made an entrance. She had played her part with pleasure and commitment until then, she had every right to show off. Debbie began her explanation. Wearing a black dress, high heels that could almost compete with Debbie’s, a silver necklace, her hair tied up… Lou smiled, staring at the woman, while her partner explained the details of their plan, wondering how tangible, how real, the thought of having sex with her was to her. When Daphne stared back, with a subtle frown, some uncertainty, or perhaps curiosity, in her green eyes, Lou knew.

That surge of desire was damn real.

She averted her eyes, not wanting to make the woman uncomfortable and thinking about the negative impact having a relationship with a partner, especially someone she was not supposed to know outside of right there, right now, could have on the heist. There were so many. Claude Becker was a good reminder.

She looked back at Daphne who kept giving her quick glances now. She bit her lower lip, silently admonishing herself for comparing the woman to the asshole.

She focused back on Debbie, who was almost done with her speech, and smiled with affection, seeing her sharing her enthusiasm with the team, she was purely dazzling. Controlling yet generous and sincere. Exchanging complicit looks with Lou from time to time.

She was so doomed.

*

As the girls left the loft together, Debs stopped Daphne with a hand.

“Daphne, would you stay for a minute, Lou and I need to talk to you.”

The moment of truth.

Lou joined Daphne on the sofa, not even trying to give her personal space, her left leg against hers, elbow on the back of the couch as she was smiling to the woman, a finger on her temp. Debbie came around, gave her a look when she noticed her position, and sat directly on the table in front of them both.

God, she was so hot tonight, Lou almost forgot why they asked Daphne to stay for a second.

Perhaps Debbie calculated it all.

“What is it ? You two make me nervous.” She added when they stayed silent.

Lou and Debbie exchanged a look.

“Almost ?” Lou asked in a playful tone.

Daphne frowned, her eyes darting from Lou To Debbie.

“Christ, stop doing your thing…”

Lou raised her brows, wondering what she meant.

“Our thing ?” Debbie asked in the same perplexity.  
“You know… just doing that…”

She made a vague gesture darting from one to the other. Oh, that. Lou guessed she knew what she meant.

“Ok Daphne, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Somehow, Lou doubted this was true.

“We have a question to ask you and please, respond with honesty.” Debbie started in a cautious tone, yet with her seductive lower voice too.

She usually used that one on Lou only, it felt weird listening to her talking this way to someone else.

Once again, Lou wondered why they weren’t fucking already.

She’d heard someone talking like that to anyone, she’d thought they were having the time of their lives in bed.

“Oh god, yes.” Daphne interrupted her thoughts.

Debbie glanced at Lou who just shrugged. For once, she was clueless.

“Yes ?” Debbie asked, puzzled.  
“Yes, I want to. I’m probably going to be nervous about it, but I do want it, hell I’ve wanted it since I met you both.”

Lou realized what she was talking about even before Debbie asked her the question. She runned her hand through her hair, trying to hide her grin.

“You want what ?”  
“To fuck with you two ! Wait, it is what’s happening here, right ?”

That left a remarkable beat of silence.

“Is it what’s happening here, Debbie ?” Lou finally asked her partner with a tilt of her head.  
“You’re not helping.” Debbie snapped back.

Lou chuckled. Debbie took a deep breath and explained, trying to keep her voice steady, which happened rarely. Funny thing to watch, really.

“No, well, what we actually wanted to ask you was… which one of us do you prefer ?”  
“More accurately, which one of us would you fuck ?” Lou took upon herself to correct her friend.  
“What ?” Daphne leaned back in the sofa, crossing her arms, looking almost disappointed. Interesting. Lou glanced at Debbie with interest.  
“If you don’t want to answer, it’s alright, it’s just a childish bet…” She started, her hand on her knees, shaking her head with regret.  
“I just told you, both, I want to do the both of you.” Daphne stopped her.

Lou observed her with more intensity. She was telling the truth. She was fine with that answer.

“You have to choose.” Debbie insisted.

Lou glanced at her with a smile at the corner of her mouth. Girl didn’t like to lose, and if Daphne wanted them both, she was pretty much losing by one.

“I won’t. I can’t. Don’t… stop it with your look, I won’t choose. Why should I anyway ?!”

She stood up, escaping them to get a drink.

“Well, you heard her, she can’t choose.” Lou repeated to Debbie in an amused whisper.  
“No I can’t ! And I think you are cruel to ask…”

Debbie sighed and looked away, standing up, she made her way to Daphne who was leaning against the kitchen counter, trying hard not to look at either of them.

“You are right, I’m sorry. We’re sorry.” She added, looking for Lou’s approval.

Lou nodded. She walked to them and stopped, standing beside Debbie.

“We found out the girls preferred Lou, by one voice, and I…”  
“Bullshit. No way you would prefer one or the other.”

Lou always liked the sheer honesty coming from Daphne. She would be lying all day, to all her acquaintances, still, around them, she would always just tell the plain truth. She imagined it was bracing for her, even though Lou wasn’t so sure she was even fully aware of her different behaviour in here. Something told her it had become a sort of habit for the celebrity and it was nice to know she felt safe enough to be herself with them all.

“I’m sorry, or not actually, but you are equally hot. Period.” She added, putting her drink on the table with a loud clink.  
“And, if I remember correctly,’you would do us both ?” Lou asked with a cocky smile.  
“Yes, but since you wouldn't do me… “ Daphne answered, looking up to meet Lou’s gaze.  
“Don’t be silly, of course we want you too.” Lou stopped her right away. How could she even doubt that ?

Daphne stared at her, breathing unsteadily, testing the level of truth in that statement, and Lou did not look away, oh no she would never. She smiled as a definitive reassurance and Daphne turned to Debbie.

“Do you really need the confirmation ?” Debbie asked with surprise.  
“I would like to hear it, yes.” Daphne said.

Lou waited for Debbie’s answer, as she knew that, for that one, saying things sometimes required more than honesty, but trust, loyalty, and courage.

“Daphne Kluger, I would love to do you.” She replied with a sincere smile.

Daphne’s lips parted in hesitation, her fingers ticking on the kitchen counter, as she gazed from Lou to Debbie with, Lou knew too well not to recognize it, desire in her eyes.

“Then prove it.”

Bold.

Lou liked it.

She would be truly happy to oblige but what about D…

“Are you sure ?”

The brunette asked with almost a commanding tone to Daphne first, waiting for an answer, which came immediately :

“Never been so sure in my life.”

And then Debbie turned to Lou, giving her a warm smile, the slightest hint of uncertainty in her eyes, and Lou said :

“What are we waiting for ?”

**Author's Note:**

> morning after talks for some reason //  
> lou“i still win by one”  
> debs“you’re the worst”  
> daph“stop talking I want to sleep”  
> debs"you actually have a meeting in thirty minutes, time to get up daphne"  
> ***  
> daph“wait, you mean you two never actually fucked ?”  
> lou“no, we didn”t”  
> daph“you’re messing with me, right ?”  
> deb“no, we’re not, you have to stop thinking we are daphne”  
> daph“seriously, this is a shame”  
> lou“i kept telling her that”  
> deb“no you didn’t”  
> daph”first time i hear about people in love who don’t even fuck”  
> …  
> daph”don’t bullshit me, you two are in love, oh my God I ruined your first time, I’m a horrible person”  
> Deb”you didn’t ruin anything”  
> Lou”honestly not sure we would have done anything if you weren’t there”  
> Deb”don’t be silly ofc we would have”  
> Lou”really?”  
> Debs”I thought you knew we were waiting for the heist to be over “  
> Lou”How should I know that?? I don’t read minds”  
> Daph “I can’t believe it, you two seriously, you’re like geniuses but when it comes to whatever’s happening between you, it’s a mess”
> 
> ***  
> I know I know where is the smut ?! Bear with me, english is not my native language and I really can't write smut in english, it would have been terrible. Anyone who wants to write it, go for it !


End file.
